Belladona
by Persefonne
Summary: Y, entre yerba seca tiembién pueden crecer los mas hermosos narcisos así como el amor mas grande se puede convertir en el veneno mas corrosivo.
1. Capítulo 1 El lazo del diablo

**He aquí una nueva historia que me ha nacido de repente. Me han inspirado vatios Dramaione's espero les guste, y den su visto bueno (malo) y me disculpen por los errores ortográficos o de escritura.**

**Prefacio**

Y ahora vienes a mí,  
como el pensamiento más distante,  
de la fotografía en el ayer  
entre tus días, entre tus noches;  
entre tus sábanas.

Me descubro sonriendo,  
infantil, equidistante;  
¿qué me has hecho?  
¡Embrujarme!  
y que angustia saborearte de lejos.

Recuéstate conmigo en el pasto,  
miremos el cielo  
hay que viajar con las nubes de algodón blanco;  
como alfombras en vuelo.

Ámame como nunca has amado,  
acaríciame como porcelana entre tus dedos,  
¡me desbarato!  
y estaré en este mundo sólo un instante.

**1. El lazo del diablo.**

Parecía un día normal, o al menos así se observaba el gran comedor donde los vitrales permitían el paso de la luz, casi generando un brillo esplendoroso en la mañana de verano. Todos se encontraban muy animados en el desayuno pues un día antes habían tenido _quidditch. _Slytherin fue derrotado por Gryffindor así que colgaban banderines ocre por las cabezas de los alumnos. Y ahí, en la mesa de la casa victoriosa, vitoreaban el hecho y los hallazgos de cierto chico de ojos verdes. Quién además de participar en el alebreste, miraba por el rabillo de sus gafas redondas, de vez en cuando, a las compañeras que tenía en su costado derecho. Dos jovencitas que platicaban pero no precisamente del juego.

-No me lo puedo creer- Chilló con los ojos desorbitados - ¡Ron se ha declarado?- la boca se le colocó en estado kilométrico-

-Shhhhhhtt, no es algo que a todo el colegio concierne- reprendió y puso el entrecejo ceñudo-

La chica de cabellos rojos, ladeó un poco la cabeza tratando de comprender aquel estallido y el rostro ensimismado que puso su compañera.

-¿Y? ¿entonces? ¡porque tienes cara de calabaza Hermione?-se atrevió al fin a preguntar un tanto más bajo- ¿No estás alegre? Digo, creí que morías porque Ron reconociera sus sentimientos-

-No es eso Ginny-murmuró lo suficiente para que le escuchara- es solo que, quizá estaba tan acostumbrada a su evasiva que ahora me resulta un poco..raro-

Ginny gimió incrédula un monosílabo. Siguió observando a Hermione. Ron, se encontraba al costado izquierdo de Harry y lanzaba de vez en cuando una mirada de soslayo que luego era evitada por Hermione. Ginny volvió a poner cara de consternación. Le resultaba un tanto extraño el comportamiento de ambos. No pareciera la felicidad que derrocha cualesquier pareja cuando se confiesan mutuo amor. Pero luego le vino en mente que Ron era lo bastante despistado-por no decir idiota- para demostrar lo que realmente tenía dentro. Si bien le había costado casi un año a Hermione hacerle descubrir sus sentimientos. Hermione, tenía dentro un embrollo de sentimientos, como un torbellino que arrasaba con todo le venían muchas cosas a la cabeza, hasta que se detuvo en uno especial. Recordó ahí, en silencio lo que había ocurrido hace unos meses. La noche de invierno que se quedó demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca.

_Hacía frío, ¡sí! Mucho. Las paredes de la biblioteca parecían no mermar el ventarrón invernal esa noche, era la tormenta más vigorosa que se había visto jamás en Hogwarts. Frotó sus manos una contra la otra para que los guantes le diesen más calor. De momento se abofeteó mentalmente por no decidirse ir dónde la sala común y estudiar allí, pero luego torció la boca con un gesto malhumorado recordando qué seguro Lavender y Ron estarían de melosos como siempre. Volvió a resoplar entre sus manos para sentir el calor de su aliento. _

_Después de unos instantes, algo llamó su atención. Desvió la vista del libro para seguir una sombra que pasó entre los libreros lejanos rumbo a la zona prohibida, "eso no ha sido un fantasma, no era el típico color" pensó; levantó un poco el rostro estirando el cuello lo suficiente para buscar a la bibliotecaria pero no le miró detrás de su escritorio "iría por algo de té" pensó luego. En tanto, indecisa trastabillo en la banca y se levantó. Lentamente, como si el suelo fuera a quebrantarse por sus pasos caminaba despacio, agazapada, como si el encogerse le diera la capacidad de ser invisible. Miró la madera desteñida con curiosidad, los libros sin título en los estantes y las telarañas que colgaban de algunos. Pronto dio un respingo al escuchar movimiento, juntó su cuerpo al estante etiquetado como "magia obscura". Inclinó un poco el rostro para observar el librero que estaba en segunda fila a la suya. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. _

_Un joven, de tez pálida y con los cabellos plateados -que le caían como cortinas espesas por los costados- tenía el ceño fruncido y hojeaba con desespero un libro ancho de color rojo con inscripciones doradas en el lomo. Hermione trató de leer aquellas palabras pero no le resultó conocido el lenguaje. Inconscientemente apoyó un poco más su cuerpo para tratar de visualizar mejor y el librero se zarandeó. Al percatarse el joven, levantó la vista mostrando sus ojos grises enardecidos. Hermione se maldijo internamente y de inmediato trato de huir. No pudo avanzar mucho cuando sintió que le tomaron del brazo y se vio atrapada entre la pared helada y el cuerpo delgado de aquel joven._

_-¡Porque me espías? Estúpida sangre sucia -susurró arrastrando las palabras-_

_Hermione entre abrió los labios para replicar pero las palabras se le agolpaban en la garganta, la mano ancha, pálida y con dedos delgados se cernían sobre su cuello exigentes. Él le miraba fijamente, escudriñando con los ojos gélidos y grisáceos._

_-Y-yo n-no te espío-dijo apenas por la presión en su garganta- he-he escuchado ruidos y me p-pareció extraño, no se supone que debieras estar aquí -..Malfoy..- -dijo tratando de calmar su zozobra. Arrastró el nombre y frunció los labios-si no..si no me sueltas de inmediato gritaré y todo Hogwarts me escuchará, te lo aseguró-_

_Hermione mostró seguridad ¡oh gran error! Draco Malfoy le soltó el cuello y la apretujó más contra sí. Ella no supo qué hacer, el cuerpo de Malfoy podría haberse confundido con el suyo; la respiración se entre corto y podía sentir como chocaba la de él en sus labios. Draco seguía mirándola igual que antes o quizá con más furia. Luego pareció meditar un instante._

_-Atrévete, ¡hazlo! Y verás de lo que soy capaz-susurró áspero- además, no soy el único que ha entrado al área prohibida ¡o acaso no me has seguido? ¡Que sugiere eso para ti y tu adorado Gryffindor? Probablemente una sanción que les quite el primer lugar y quizá la copa de las casas ¿no queremos eso verdad? ¡Patética sangre sucia?-_

_Hermione tembló, su cuerpo se empezó a comportar de manera extraña. Jamás había temido a Malfoy en su vida, inclusive una vez le rompió la nariz pero tanta cercanía con el joven le propicio un nerviosismo inconsciente-al menos eso creyó-, nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico además de que Draco interpuso una de sus piernas entre las de ella para evitar la huida. Parpadeó pesadamente un par de veces; su pecho chocaba con el de él, tenía sus pequeñas manos crispadas sobre la túnica negra con tiras verdes esmeralda y la pierna de Malfoy hiso presión en su parte media. Sintió un candor recorrerle las mejillas y conjuntársele en las orejas como si tuviera vapor por dentro. La mirada de Draco cambió de repente. Adquirió un brillo malévolo, y luego sus ojos le examinaron como si le leyera la mente._

_-¿Qué sucede Granger?-le murmuró en el oído- ¿Te ha comido la lengua la mascota estúpida de Weasley?_

_El oír aquel nombre le hiso revolverse un poco y recuperar su entereza._

_-¡Quita de en medio imbécil!-dijo casi a grito. Levantó la rodilla propinándole a Draco un golpe en su parte más preciada-_

_Malfoy hiso un gesto de dolor y se inclinó un momento pero no tardo en salir tras ella buscando venganza. Hermione llegó a su mesa, recogió sus cosas e iba a marcharse cuando se encontró con el rostro colérico de Malfoy y su cuerpo medio encorvado._

_-Maldita sangre sucia, te voy a..-Cualquier intento de tocarla se mermó cuando la señora Pince apareció-_

_-¡He ustedes dos! ¡Que hacen aquí? Es más de media noche! Deberían estar en sus respectivas casas ¡Filch!-vociferó tan fuerte que luego hiso eco en todo el lugar- ¡oh por Merlín, ahora verán muchachos malcriados! ¡Profesora McGonagall! ¡Profesor Snape!-gritó aterrada cuando vio la barandilla de la zona prohibida abierta-_

_Filch apareció rápidamente con la señora Norris. Sonrió con tanta malicia y burla acariciando el lomo de la gata, después la profesora McGonogall y el pofesor Snape llegaron. Observaron el dedo puntiagudo de la señora Pince que señalaba tembloroso la barandilla de la sección prohibida. Hemione tragó saliva cuando la profesora la miró con severidad por encima de sus gafas y el profesor Snape arrugó la nariz y los labios observando a Malfoy. _

_Snape daba vueltas en la habitación, como un león enjaulado mientras que detrás de él tenía a la profesora McGonogall mirando a la joven con decepción. Malfoy golpeteaba su pie contra el suelo mientras miraba allí mismo y Hermione abrazaba con fuerza sus libros observando un punto inexistente en sus zapatos._

_-Entonces, ¡Que haremos con ustedes?-habló al fin Snape después de un largo y tortuoso silencio. Se detuvo frente a ellos. Pareció pensativo de nuevo y forzó una sonrisa - Creo que lo sé, la profesora Sprout se encuentra un poco indispuesta para cuidar de los invernaderos-_

_-¡Oh es verdad!, cuando ha ido a Londres ha pescado una de esas cosas que afectan a los muggles, le llaman gripe-dijo angustiada como si se tratase de una enfermedad terminal-_

_-¡Ustedes dos! Que se han creído tan autosuficientes para andar indagando lo que no deben, ahora cuidaran de las plantas después de clases. Óiganlo bien, es un trabajo bastante duro para empezar y sobre todo de cuidado. Echen a perder cualesquiera de ellos y ya sabrán. _

_-¡Pero no quiero estar ahí entre tierra, lodo y mosquitos!-replicó Malfoy- tengo mejores cosas que hacer, las tareas que nos has atiborrado por ejemplo!-rechistó dirigiéndose a Snape-_

_-¡Yo ni siquiera estuve allí!, fue él quién- se quejó Hermione señalando a Malfoy-_

_-¡Silencio!- dijo Snape- No dudo ni un momento que usted Granger, siendo una insufrible sabelotodo quisiera entrar al sitio para merodear asuntos que no le conciernen-_

_Draco soltó una sonrisilla cretina y miró a Hermaione. Snape le dio con El profeta en la cabeza. Malfoy se encogió en hombros, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada furica a Snape. La profesora McGonogall dio un saltito y miró al hombre con reprobación._

_-Snape..yo no creo que esas sean las formas..-_

_-¡Deben aprender!- se dirigió a la profesora- que todos sus actos tienen consecuencias, al parecer esto de quitarles puntos a las casas no es un incentivo lo suficientemente duro para evitar sus trasgresiones. Así que por mi parte, Malfoy cumplirá así el castigo, nadie más de Slytherin tiene culpa de sus idioteces- Quiso fulminar a Draco con la mirada- _

_-Muy bien-dijo la Profesora acomodándose las gafas con autosuficiencia. Nadie, ni Snape le dejaría atrás- tienes algo de razón. Así que Hermione Granger para no reprender a Gryffindor tendrás que completar la misma sentencia-_

_-Mañana, 5:30, invernadero-Dijo Snape sin dar más información- Abrió la puerta de su oficina- vayan a la cama ¡sin escalas! antes de que me arrepienta- acto seguido ambos jóvenes salieron rápidamente-_

_Hermione lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Draco, quien le miró por igual y ambos se desviaron a sus respectivas casas. "Ahora sí que me las he liado y todo por culpa de ese estúpido Malfoy" pensó Hermione antes de decir las palabras clave a la dama gorda._

_-¿Hermione donde has estado?-preguntó preocupada desde su cama Parvati cuando le vio entrar-_

_-Liándome la vida-murmuró-_

_-¿Qué?-preguntó la joven desde su cama nuevamente-_

_-Nada- Dijo Hermione y aventó su túnica sobre la cama, la cual cayó sobre Crookshanks que dormía plácidamente-_

_El gato gruñó y salió de la cama, Hermione colocó su pijama y se echó en ella "¡Como si pudiera dormir!" pensó. Después de todo aquello tal vez no podría siquiera pegar las pestañas, estaba muy enojada, no soportaba la idea de tener que perder horas de estudio y menos cumpliendo un castigo injusto. Se arremolinó una que otra vez, y analizó la respuesta que había dado momentos antes a Parvati. Sí que buscó un gran problema, no debió ir tras Malfoy. Sintió un pinchazo en el estomago y las mejillas arder al evocar el acercamiento. Le resultó curioso recordar el semblante endurecido de Draco, con aquellos ojos grandes y grisáceos tan brillosos, destacando entre su cabello rubio que parecía un dosel fino cayéndole por las mejillas. Hermione se estrujó entre las cobijas, parecía rememorar cómo los labios de él soltaron aquel sórdido aliento mentolado y cálido sobre los suyos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza apremiándose seriedad. Era algo peligroso, irreverente, ¡inaudito! permitirse sentir tratándose de ¡Draco Malfoy! A quién siempre visualizó tan vil, cruel y venenoso como enredadera. Un lazo de diablo. Balbuceó una que otra maldición, logró hacerse ovillo y calmarse. Ese sería-como la tormenta que yacía fuera-"un estrepitoso invierno", pensó antes de quedarse dormida._


	2. Capítulo 2 Corazón infértil

2. Corazón infértil.

_"Yo quiero un amor como ese, el que te arranca la piel para ponerte la del otro. Sentir los besos hasta el eco del alma, y la razón ¡que no exista la razón!..que no exista nada más que ella y yo. Pero ¿qué clase de cuento de hadas sería?, si vivo sólo yo en él y mi imaginación"._

Draco observó desde su mesa cómo Ron besó la mejilla izquierda de Hermione. Ella se ruborizó tenuemente y se encogió como una cría avergonzada ¿era eso posible? ¡Dejar que sucediera en la escuela? No significaba más que un insulto al renombre de Hogwarts permitir demostraciones de cariño tan atrevidas en público, pensó enfurecido Malfoy. No tardó una vocecilla interna en hacerle reproche, diciéndole qué él, incontables veces hizo algo similar-quizá más de lo debido- y no venía al caso tanto enfado. Si a nadie más le molestaba, tampoco debía ser a él.

-¿No piensas comer Draco?-preguntó una chica mal encarada que estaba sentada al lado de Malfoy- recuerda que tienes _quidditch_ mañana y debes procurar energías-

La joven frunció el entrecejo, luego observó dónde Draco tenía la vista. Le pareció qué en los últimos días Malfoy había iniciado un examen cauteloso de Gryffindor, específicamente del "trío de soquetes"-como les llamaba a Harry, Ron y Hermione- .

-¡He Draco!-codeó con el antebrazo-

-No molestes Pansy, no tengo humor-dijo irritado y salió del comedor-

Caminaba a toda prisa por los corredores. Bufando, maldiciendo y dando golpes al aire-o los objetos que se le atravesaban- cuando el camino se cortó por Snape.

-Necesito hablar contigo, acompáñame-

Malfoy le siguió hasta su oficina. Snape flanqueó la puerta no sin antes merodear los alrededores, seguro habría curiosos alumnos caminando por allí. Una vez dándose cuenta de la soledad, cerró.

-Bien Malfoy, hemos de tener cuidado. Las piezas han iniciado el movimiento-hablaba con serenidad- y aún no has conseguido el dichoso pergamino ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan desentendido de tu objetivo?-indagó acercándosele un poco- No me mientas porque lo sabré- aseguró y metió cada mano por las mangas opuestas de su túnica-

-Nada de qué preocuparse, ya he terminado con eso-dijo vacilando sin querer mirarlo a los ojos-

-Algo me dice que no- se giró hacia su escritorio- otros asuntos no deben abrumarte, sobre todo los que tengan que ver con ..-

-¡A que vienen los reproches! ¡Todo ha sido culpa tuya desde luego! ¡Dime porque me infringiste aquel castigo en los invernaderos?-vociferó Malfoy-

-¡Qué se supone que hiciera? ¡Semejante idiota? No previste ser descubierto en la zona prohibida. Si no hubiese cerrado el asunto allí con el castigo, los cuestionamientos de tu presencia en el lugar no hubieran venido sólo de McDonagall. Si no también de Dumbledore-

Snape se acercó un poco a Draco mirándole fijamente.

-Y te advierto. Si cometes otro error, esta vez no podre encubrirte. Así que termina con tus distracciones y ..- dijo amenazante-

-¡ Si no tienes algo más que decir con respecto a tus "encargos"?, permite que me marche. Debo prepararme para realizarlos -interrumpió Draco exasperado-

Snape le miró enfurecido por un instante, tratando de analizarle los gestos. Suspiró con pesadez. Negó con la cabeza lentamente en respuesta a la pregunta y alentó la salida de Draco moviendo la mano derecha. Snape se quedó observando el espacio vacío que dejó Malfoy. Algo no andaba bien, le sentía distinto. Hacía meses que su actitud se tornó más artera de lo normal, no sólo con él sino también con su propia familia. Contradiciendo y desobedeciendo las órdenes de Luciuos incontables ocasiones, las mismas que le dieron severos escarmientos tanto verbales como físicos. Recordó verlo llegar cojeando una vez, y Draco adjudicó una caída de la escoba pero esa semana no se dieron partidos ni mucho menos entrenamientos. Sin embargo, hubo una visita de Lucius Malfoy un día antes. Sintió lástima por el joven, a pesar de todo, Draco era sólo una ficha entre todo aquel tablero de ajedrez.

Draco se lavó el rostro y colocó ambos brazos sobre el lavamanos en el baño de prefectos. Luego miró su reflejo en el espejo con tanta ira. Respiró pesado. Hizo una mueca de dolor y dio un puñetazo al vidrio partiéndolo en pedacitos, que luego volvieron a juntarse para formar el espejo nuevamente. Ahí estaba su reflejo otra vez.

-¡Maldita sea, maldita sea! –Vociferó desesperado y se echó al suelo-

Asestó unos cuantos golpes al frio piso de piedra y luego lloró acuclillado. Sí, Draco Malfoy había descubierto por primera vez qué era el verdadero dolor. La desesperación e impotencia de percibirse imperfecto, incompleto, ¡asustado! Y se taladraba la cabeza preguntándose cómo lo permitió y de qué forma todo se le salió de entre las manos. El jamás mostraba sentimientos. Eso era para débiles como Potter, Weasley o los malditos _muggles_.

Él, un mago de sangre pura. Un Malfoy, único heredero y mandamás. Dueño de tesoros, mansiones y sirvientes al gusto. El ser perfecto en toda la extensión de la palabra. Inexpresivo con los semejantes y correcto. Atlético y atractivo a la vista. Sin cabida para las amistades, los acogedores abrazos o el amor. Sólo las cordialidades, apariencias y palabras rimbombantes que un mago de familia con renombre debía poseer. Y así había sido desde siempre, hasta hace unos meses.

Ahora, tenía algo creciente en su interior. Algo que no quería permitirse reconocer: sentimientos. Que eran sino más que estupideces, ¡Tonterías que habían inventado para ensordecer! Para convertir en eso que él era ahí, el desecho en el suelo: una piltrafa de mago con el corazón derrotado. Sollozó nuevamente. Golpeó el suelo. Gritó con rabia descomunal. Y así permaneció- sin darse cuenta del tiempo- hasta que la luna se asomó por los vitrales. Trató de calmarse desviándose a los recuerdos, y trajo en sí uno dónde le dijeron una tarde de invierno, lo que era el amor.

_Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y caminó a los terrenos detrás del castillo, hasta llegar a los amplios prados cubiertos de una capa espesa de nieve. No muy lejos divisó el brillo en los vidrios de los invernaderos. Así, entre mas se acercaba más funcia el entrecejo. De espaldas a él estaba Hermione Grenger meciéndose sobre sus pies, tarareando una cancioncilla y la melena enmarañada se agitaba con el viento ligero de la tarde nevada. ¡Porque carajos la sangre sucia estaba tan de buen humor? Se preguntó Draco antes de ver como ella se giraba._

_-Ah eres tú, pensé que era la profesora McGonagall-expresó un tanto irritada-_

_-Tampoco es para mí un placer verte, precisamente –respondió Draco mirándole molesto- Déjame pasar que me congelo-_

_Chocó el hombro de Hermione antes de entrar al invernadero que ella tenía detrás. Hizo un gesto al percatarse de qué, la temperatura del lugar no tenía nada que ver con aquella en los acres de Hogwarts. De inmediato se descolocó la túnica, los guantes y el suéter._

_-¡Por Merlín!-dijo Hermione cuando entró- ¡aquí esta para rostizar pollos!- tiró del cuello de su túnica-_

_-¡No digas tonterías de Muggles! Que no estamos en tu asqueroso mundo-le dijo molesto-_

_Hermaione apretó los puños y en el momento que decidió avanzar hacia Malfoy la puerta tras de sí se abrió. Era Snape que les miraba con detenimiento, como si fuera dictar sentencia a muerte._

_-Bien, al menos saben lo que es la puntualidad-dijo sin más antes de adentrarse y recorrer los pasillos entre los cultivos- Ahora, al grano. Esto de aquí es el fertilizante que deben usar en las plantas- Señaló un costal que de vez en cuando se removía- aquello de allá es el tubo que trae el agua directo-señaló recorriendo con el dedo los conductos que terminaban en una enorme manilla de acero- Los utensilios están en el cobertizo de fuera- señaló una sombra negra al costado del invernadero que se adornaba con una puerta de cristal en la misma pared- ¿preguntas?-dijo con pereza-_

_-¿Podemos usar?- empezó Hermione-_

_Snape rodó los ojos con exasperación tras adivinar la pregunta._

_-¡NO! Al primer indicio de encantamientos o pociones se les aplicará un castigo mayor-sentenció Snape- ¡Ahora a trabajar!-salió-_

_Hermione no tardó en seguir las acciones de Malfoy. Se deshizo de las ropas extras quedando en el uniforme común del colegio. Observó el lugar con detenimiento, las macetas desordenadas en el suelo enterregado, las palas colocadas en el alféizar de los vitrales, los taburetes de madera desgastada al lado en las mesas de cultivo. Las zanjas en el suelo con estaquillas en el centro separadas entre sí, todas rodeadas por una corta cerca de madera blanca. Y luego, Malfoy, que estaba al otro extremo del lugar tomando con las puntas de los dedos una pala corta con cara de asco._

_-Tú embalas las semillas en las macetas, yo les doy riego -dijo Malfoy dejando caer la pala y cogiendo la manguera-_

_-No se dice embalar, ¡torpe! Se dice sembrar y además no pretendo hacer todo el trabajo sucio yo sola. Ándate y ayúdame a hacer los orificios en las macetas-_

_-¡No te atrevas a darme órdenes sangre sucia sabelotodo!-refunfuño-_

_-Con un estúpido como tú terminaremos para navidad ¿No leíste nada sobre herbología cierto? Y pensaste qué como yo sí lo haría, te limitarías a hacerla de crío bonito. Estas muy equivocado si no me ayudas yo..-_

_Ágil, Malfoy se escurrió hasta tenerla muy cerca. Hermione parpadeo un par de veces y sintió que las piernas se afianzaban rígidas al suelo. Draco le miraba con furia y desprecio._

_-¡Tú qué?-preguntó amenazante- ¿irás a chillar en las faldas de tú querida profesora? O ¿será en las de Potter?-_

_Otra vez ese mareo. Debía alejarse pronto o Malfoy se percataría, ¡de qué? No lo sabía con exactitud. Hermione torció la boca y Draco sonrió con aires de autosuficiencia al verle alejar como pajarillo asustado._

_-Sí, te acusaré. Te recuerdo que el castigo nos lo han impuesto por tu causa. Por cierto, ¿Qué diantres hacías entre los libros de magia obscura y reencarnaciones?-dijo haciendo dobladillos a las mangas de su blusa-_

_Draco se petrificó. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos mirando el suelo y volvió a su temple rígido. Hermione parecía retraída de momento, se acomodaba las ropas debido al calor._

_-A ti que te importa-murmuró antes de tomar una pileta de macetas- mejor es que hagamos estas porquerías, quiero irme pronto, tengo entrenamiento-_

_Hermione quiso seguir las interrogantes. Era demasiado extraño que Malfoy se atreviera a estar en ese lugar, una muy grande y buena razón debía tener para hacerlo. Al mirarle de rabillo, se lo pensó mejor, ya encontraría la forma de que él se lo contase de a poco. Por ahora, solo le preocupaba terminar con las labores e ir a la sala común para estudiar los apuntes, se venían los exámenes finales. Draco, acomodó la pileta de macetas a un costado de los vitrales, tomó una e intentó hacerle orificios al fondo. Consiguió partirle en dos. Enfurecido echó el objeto al suelo y luego miró a Hermione que estaba de rodillas frente a las zanjas, incrustando los dedos en el pie de las estaquillas y colocando semillas. Se irritó aún más al ver que todo le resultaba tan fácil. Sonrió con malicia y tomó la manguera, no sin antes abrirla con sigilo. Mojó el cúmulo de tierra que tenía en el costado, tomó un poco y le dio forma de pelota. Tiró varias en dirección a Hermione, que lanzó un grito agudo cuando el lodo le cayó encima. Ella sacudió las manos y se miró las ropas, volvió la vista para encontrarse con la divertida expresión de Malfoy-junto a su risa cretina- y dirigiéndole la mirada más colérica que pudo forjar se le acercó. Suspiró tratando de buscar calma pero no lo logró._

_-¡idiota! ¿no tienes ni idea de lo que es trabajo en equipo verdad?-pinchó el ego de Malfoy- y por supuesto ningún conocimiento sobre la tierra entre tus manos. Esto lo van a saber los profesores-estalló tratando de eliminar el lodo sacudiéndolo-_

_Malfoy le miró con enfado. Dejó aquello para acercársele._

_-Te lo advierto, sangre sucia no voy a tolerar ninguna de tus..-_

_-Me llamo Hermione, Hermione Granger y no soy ninguna sangre sucia. Esto ya me lo pagarás después-señaló su blusa- Ahora fanfarrón, presta atención. Hoy solo quisiera terminar con esto para no tener que soportarte más. Y por cierto la tierra que esta acumulada allí no sirve para plantación-dijo con tono jactancioso- es tierra infértil ¡por que diantres crees que está fuera de las macetas? Es obvio que las retiraron para hacer verter nuevas. Así que, en lugar de perder tiempo y hacer doble trabajo, modera tus acciones ¡y ponte a trabajar! o te dejaré aquí solo sin ayuda, total hay 149 invernaderos mas que también necesitan atención y puedo dárselas yo misma-_

_Draco enfureció. Abrió la boca para protestar._

_-¿Conoces el trabajo en equipo eh? Siempre terminas por hacerle de arriero con los idiotas que tienes por amigos, nadie te aprecia por lo que eres ¿Cómo podrían quererte sangre sucia? ¿No has pensado que la supuesta amistado o amor que puedan tenerte es nada mas por tu librería cerebral?-_

_-¡Que sabes tú del amor Malfoy? O ¿de la amistad? Si no eres más que un bobalicón con aires de grandeza. Los gorilones que tienes colgados como guarda espaldas no te tienen aprecio, lo más seguro es que sólo sientan lástima o miedo a tu familia de porquería. El cariño, es algo puro. El amor es aún más, quizá como el elixir de la vida eterna porque quién llegue a amar sinceramente, deja una huella imborrable en el alma del otro. Una huella que inclusive traspasará con él los umbrales blancos de la muerte!-_

_-¡Oh gran sabia de sangre sucia!- Draco reverenció después de burlarse-_

_-Sí, ríe no me importa. He sabido siempre qué no eres más que aquel saco de estiércol de murciélago, con un corazón tan infértil como la misma tierra que coges en tus manos. Un tempano de hielo y..-_

_Los apelativos se le truncaron en la garganta. Draco avanzó hacia Hermaione con los puños cerrados, y ella contuvo la respiración. Sus pies de nuevo parecían dos torres de plomo puro estacados en el suelo. Malfoy la observó enfurecido tamborileando los dedos entre sus palmas. Deseaba tomarle por el cuello y apretarlo hasta que el último suspiro. Luego entró en razón. No podía estrangularla, pero lo estaba humillando y quería hacerle lo mismo._

_-Entonces, si soy un tempano de hielo porque no me regalas un poco de tu calor?-dijo con sorna acercándose más- o mejor aún ..una de tus semillas para mi corazón infértil-agitó las cejas lascivo-_

_Era demasiado para la paciencia de Hermione, sentía que quería estallar en llanto. Y no deseaba hacerlo delante de él. Draco le miraba con repudio, desprecio y quería sumergirla en el oyó más profundo que pudiere cavar pero no sin antes hacerla sentir desgraciada._

_-Anda "Hermione Grenger" sirve de algo y diviérteme-Pidió con un tono de tan indecente y presuntuoso- las horas de trabajo se harán más cortas y además ¡a que otra cosa podría aspirar una sangre sucia como tú? Ser solo una diversión-aseguró riendo-_

_-¡Apártate!- huyó-_

_Draco Malfoy quedó extremadamente complacido porque logró sacar a Hermione de sus casillas y seguramente le impondrían un nuevo castigo por marcharse sin terminar los deberes. Luego le vinieron sus palabras como eco a la cabeza y la sonrisa se le borró. Que podía saber ella de sus sentimientos, sin siquiera conocerle lo suficiente._

Negó con la cabeza repetidamente queriendo borrar las imágenes, regresando en sí a aquella habitación húmeda. Luego sonrío con ironía melancólica percibiendo la aflicción agolpándose en la garganta, tanto que anhelaba desbordarle por los ojos, como un río desbocado que desea derrocharse. También le consternaba una presión en el pecho, un ahogo. Se paseó un tanto exacerbado, la mano izquierda por sus cabellos rubios. Hizo silencio largo para luego levantarse del suelo trastabillando con apatía. Sus gestos cobraron la habitualidad y atérido echó una última mirada a su apariencia en el espejo de los baños.

-Es hora-murmuró y se marchó.


	3. Capítulo 3 La fruta no cae muy lejos

Perdonad mi ignorancia en la gramática, ortografía y sintaxis. Estoy aprehendiendo. Espero que les guste. Quizá tarde un poco más en colocar los siguientes capítulos.

Gracias por sus comentarios! De verdad!.

Besos y abrazos

Capítulo 3. La fruta no cae muy lejos.

Dumbledore se hallaba observando el pensadero con detención, indagando, deduciendo. Y de vez en cuando vertía un pensamiento con la varita. Se acarició las barbas blancas y brillosas para luego marcharse tras de su escritorio. Se disponía a escribir sobre pergamino desteñido cuándo la puerta resonó. Pensó en la extrañeza y razón de una visita tan entrada la noche. Después de oír el segundo toque en un eco lejano, habló.

-Adelante-dijo con cordialidad-

-Buenas noches, Profesor-sus labios se curvaron en una dificultosa sonrisa. No era su costumbre sonreír-

-Buenas noches- respondió levantándose de su asiento-¿a qué debo tan grata visita Minerva?- le observó por el ojal de sus lentes ofreciéndole asiento con la otra mano-

-Bueno, verá-se acomodó las gafas antes de sentarse- he venido a dar de conocimiento qué mañana termina el castigo de Hermione Granger -

Dumbledor asintió benevolente y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse nuevamente al pensadero.

-Siempre me resultó excesivo tal encargo-dijo después de unos minutos de silencio- pero habrás tenido tus razones-

-Oh, bueno. Realmente ha sido Severus quién lo sugirió de inicio-aseveró-

-Sí, lo he sabido también. Severus siempre ha tenido un singular tino para las reprensiones- circunvaló el borde del pensadero con la varita-Sin embargo para mí lo más importante es que los alumnos comprendan el significado de las reglas con otras formas-

-¿Y porque lo ha permitido entonces?-preguntó la profesora McGonagall confundida-

-Comprenderás qué, en las peores circunstancias se puede lograr mucho. Los cambios externos avivan los internos. Sobre todo si provienen de la convivencia con quienes consideramos enemigos -siguió mirando los reflejos en el pensadero un momento. Se giró hacia la profesora-¿Cómo ha visto a Draco Malfoy últimamente?-indagó-

-A decir verdad, ahora que lo menciona. Ese chico se ha metido en menos líos, inclusive parece callado-reflexionó de momento-

Dumbledor asintió comprendiendo. Hubo un silencio largo en qué el director inició un andar en círculos, como gato queriendo buscar dónde dormir. Luego hizo un gesto recordando que tenía compañía.

-¿Preguntó usted a Grenger o Malfoy el porqué de la visita en la zona prohibida?-Dijo Dumbledor con serenidad-

-Malfoy manifestó equivocar la dirección y Granger negaba su participación, estableció su interés en averiguar quién era el intruso que vio escabullirse. Por supuesto no le he creído a ninguno- Se quedó pensante y luego pareció alarmarse- ¡oh será posible lo sepan?-

-No. Espero que no-dijo un tanto pensativo-

-¡Oh Profesor Dumbledor! ..Si se descubriese lo que tenemos escondido allí ..¿Porque no ha elegido alguna bóveda de Gringotts?-

-Ya ha demostrado ser ineficaz en el pasado-dijo sobándose las sienes como si dolieran-..Pero créeme Minerva, estoy consciente, si el pergamino llegase a manos equivocadas no solo el mundo mágico correría peligro-

-¿Entonces, seguirá ahí entre los libros de?-

-No debieras preocuparte tanto. Me he precavido. Hogwarts tiene un millón de escondites aleatorios. El pergamino no está en un solo sitio por mucho tiempo-

La profesora McGonagall pareció relajar los gestos y destensar los hombros. Luego, se levantó acomodándose con ansias las gafas.

-Creo que ya lo he importunado demasiado-se colocó las manos entre las mangas opuestas de su túnica- Buenas noches profesor-Salió-

El director frunció el ceño extrañado por el estrepitoso levantamiento de McGonagall. Después la vió alejarse por las escaleras de caracol, mientras se cerraba mágicamente la puerta en la entrada a su despacho. No le dio más importancia y viró la vista al pensadero.

-Que tengas buenas noches Minerva-murmuró perdiéndose en sí-

Dumbledor observaba apesadumbrado una imagen que apareció sobre su familia. Hace tanto que no recordaba que seguían ahí, en los recovecos más recónditos de su mente. Y la puerta le sacó de sus pensares nuevamente. Miró la madera con detenimiento, creyendo que su imaginación le jugaba broma, pero ahí estaba otra vez el sonido. Habrá olvidado algo Minerva, pensó.

-Adelante-volvió a decir en el mismo tono de antes. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, luego se irguió por completo para entablarse despacio en medio de su despacho-

-¿A qué debo la grata ..-

-He venido a contarle algo importante, me parece-expresó apresurado con decisión-

-Y mis oídos serán todos tuyos, sea importante o no tal asunto-le sonrió llevándose las manos tras de la espalda-mi querido ..alumno-

* * *

Hermione intentaba concentrarse en sus ejercicios de pociones. No lograba esclarecer una fórmula, cosa bastante extraña para sus habilidades. O sería que realmente su concentración estaba en otro lado. Observó por la ventana como el sol se metía en el horizonte por sobre las aguas, o al menos así parecía. Luego otro objeto llamó su atención, la carrosa de los Malfoy dirigiéndose hacia las caballerizas, una visita bastante singular cayendo casi la noche. Frunció el ceño y viró los ojos al libro nuevamente.

-¿Hermione, has podido con la 12?-dijo el chico en su costado derecho-

Ella seguía observando las páginas amarillentas del libro, preguntándose sobre aquél carruaje negro de adornos dorados. El joven le miró preocupado, en esos días Hermione se observaba mas abstraída de lo normal.

-¡Hermione?-volvió a llamarla-

-¡He? A sí, lo siento Harry ¿Me decías?- le miró un tanto adormilada-

-Luces cansada últimamente, además de enajenada. Ni siquiera participas en las clases ¿sucede algo malo? Al principio creí que era la felicidad que te invadía por estar con Ron, pero últimamente pienso todo lo contrario-

-No, claro que no. Ron es demasiado lindo-forzó una sonrisa- Es solo cansancio, como lo has dicho y la presión por los exámenes. Además, no estoy tan segura de ir dónde mis padres este año. Al parecer podría tomar cursos extra-resumió para volver sus ojos a los libros-

-Es demasiado Hermione, necesitas vacaciones. Recuerda que vas terminando con el castigo de Snape, eso ha sido demasiado. Yo creo que..-

-Gracias por tu preocupación Harry pero sé lo que tengo que hacer-sonó irritada. Se levantó del asiento-

Hermione salió de la biblioteca seguida por los ojos sigilosos de la señora Pince, después de aquel mal entendido en el invierno, le vigilaba mas fieramente. Al recorrer los pasillos, se agazapó detrás de un pilar. Lucius Malfoy atravesaba el salón tras abandonar la estancia de visitas. No tardó seguirle su hijo. Draco observó cómo su padre se alejaba, luego miró donde Hermione. Arrugó la nariz y se marchó. Hermione se preguntó qué habría sucedido ahí.

* * *

Alzó la mano dudosa un par de veces hasta que tocó la puerta. Se escuchó una voz inexpresiva alentándole la entrada. Era una sala de estar pequeña, con algunos retratos colgando de las paredes, una chimenea encendida en el fondo acompañada de un sillón ancho en el cual descansaba una mano pálida. El dueño le daba la espalda, observando ensimismado el fuego.

-¡Porque has demorado tanto?-dijo sin gesticular, se giró lentamente-

El recién llegado dejó el nerviosismo y se colocó rígido en medio de la habitación. Suspiró y se quedó en silencio observando aquel hombre de traje negro que le estudiaba exhaustivamente con sus ojos grandes y grisáceos- recargado aún en el sillón-. Luego dio unos cuantos pasos cojeando, apoyado en un bastón de empuñadura en forma de serpiente.

-¡Respóndeme Draco!-exigió con el mismo tono colocándose a breves pasos del joven-

-Disculpa padre, he tenido algunos deberes antes y..-una gran bofetada se escuchó-

-¿Quién te crees para hacerme esperar? ¡acaso no sabes que tengo asuntos más importantes que atender?-le dijo con rabia-

-Lo-lo siento- Balbuceó antes de limpiarse la comisura del labio- ..no ha sido mi intención ocupar tu valioso tiempo..-sonó un poco sarcástico-

-¡Y? ¿para qué me has hecho venir con tanto apuro?-cuestionó ignorando el tono de su hijo e hizo un gesto de exasperación- ¿para dejarme esperando?-

Draco miró fijamente a Lucius. Apretó la mandíbula tanto que podría haberse oído rechinar los dientes en el lugar. Después tragó saliva con pesadez y se sintió débil, tan insignificante ante la figura de su padre. Le pareció incluso reducirse en su sitio como una mísera pepita. Volvió la vista al suelo nervioso, el tiempo parecía detenido y la habitación giraba como remolino. El ruido del bastón sobre el piso de madera le trajo a la realidad y parpadeó. Miró de nuevo a su padre.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Lucius sumamente irritado-

-Yo padre..no-no quiero seguir-masculló-

Lucius frunció el rostro con incomprensión. Luego se acercó más a Draco, tanto que el joven podía sentir la respiración de su padre como el bufido de un toro en el hombro derecho.

-Explícate-entornó los ojos-

-No-no quiero pertenecer mas al lado..a.-

Lucius apretó los labios y volvió a dar un golpe tan fuerte al piso con su bastón. Draco casi cae en bato y seguía clavando la vista en el suelo.

-Escúchame bien Draco, no vas a desertar ahora ¿acaso has olvidado el apellido que llevas? ¿la sangre que corre por tus venas? No insultarás el nombre de la familia, ¡no insultarás mi honor!-vociferó- No comprendo de dónde has sacado semejantes ideas, y óyelo bien Draco, si te atreves a desafiarme no me tentaré el corazón para ..-

-¡Para qué padre?-le miró inquisitivo- ¿para matarme? ¡Y qué esperas?, despelléjame, ahógame, mátame a golpes si eso te hace sentir mejor. Total, soy un maldito masoquista. Eso no sería ni lo más mínimo que pudiere sufrir a diferencia de lo que..-acalló, era demasiada información-

Lucius le tomó con fuerza por el antebrazo y lo sacudió tan fuerte como sus fuerzas le permitieron de modo qué Draco fue al suelo.

-Dejaré que te lo pienses mejor Draco-le apuntó con el bastón a la babilla-..no por que seas mi hijo me andaré con consentimientos. Harás lo que yo te ordene. Y por lo otro, no pienses que no estoy al tanto-sonrió con malicia-te voy previniendo, haz lo que tengas que hacer con ello y vuelve a tu verdadero camino. Después de todo, la manzana no puede caer muy lejos de su árbol. Eres un Malfoy y eso nunca cambiará-

-Y si no quiero-soltó con aire de valentía cuando realmente se moría de miedo-

Lucius dirigió su bastón hacia el brazo izquierdo de Draco y marco presión. Un chispazo se observó seguido de un humo blanco. Draco echó un grito ahogado de dolor, se retorció en el suelo, lo arañó, pataleó y suplicó que se detuviera. La piel parecía enardecerle, como si las llamas le carcomieran por dentro. La manga de la camisa de desintegró dejando ver tras de sí un tatuaje de serpiente, la cual se enroscaba y salía por los dientes de un cráneo. Era el tatuaje el qué humeaba. Lucius colocó el bastón de nuevo en el suelo, su rostro se descolocó rígido y airoso. Miró a Draco una vez más con recelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La franqueó y se quedó bajo el marco dándole la espalda.

-Eso es solo para recordarte a quién le perteneces. Más te vale que no me desafíes o vas a conocerme en realidad- Salió-

Draco se sentó en el suelo lentamente, abrumado y un tanto mareado. Observó su brazo con la escarificación del tatuaje. Las lágrimas volvían a correrle por las mejillas, no sabía si de dolor, desesperación o impotencia. Golpeó un par de veces el suelo con el puño del brazo sano. Salió de allí. Caminó por los pasillos arrastrando los pies, doliéndole hasta la mismísima raíz del cabello. La poca energía le daba para recargarse en las paredes o pilares. Se detuvo jadeante sintiendo como si cayera por un precipicio y cuando pensaba que iba a desvanecerse, al final del largo pasillo divisó una enorme escalera de caracol. _Ya veremos, amado padre_ pensó con cólera antes de darse dirección.


End file.
